Corner gate brackets can be used to frame right angle joints between structural members of a gate at each of four corners. Such gate brackets are meant to provide a reliable guide for the positioning of the structural members to assist the do-it-yourself handy man. In addition, corner gate brackets are meant to minimize or eliminate the distortion of the gate structure over time.
Gate brackets are typically made of metal so as to resist bending and to ensure a rigid structure. Typically, a gate bracket comprises elongate flat metal members arranged in perpendicular relationship so as to guide the formation of a right angle between the pieces of structural lumber which are made to abut the elongate members. An example of such a system is disclosed in Boroviak, U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,244.
Parallel elongate flat metal members may be provided in a spaced relationship for bracketing structural lumber on two opposed sides and to provide a perpendicular arrangement of such elongate members. Such a system is disclosed in Cosgrove, U.S. Design Pat. No. D410,835. In Cosgrove, each pair of parallel elongate flat metal members form a U-shape and the two U-shaped pairs are welded together to form the overall bracket.
To provide structural rigidity for gate brackets, typically either a brace member is provided, as in Boroviak, or relatively thick metal members are provided, as in Cosgrove. In Boroviak, the diagonal brace member is welded to each of the perpendicular elongate metal members, which are in turn welded together at the intersection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structural gate bracket that serves to effectively frame a right angle between structural pieces, such as 2×4 pieces of lumber, while maintaining the structural relationship of the joint, over time, and at the same time not providing undue weight to the gate bracket, avoiding overly thick metal elements or excessive welding.
This and other objects of the invention will be better understood with reference to the detailed description of the invention which follows.